


Gripped

by xiuyeolist



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXO - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeolist/pseuds/xiuyeolist
Summary: minseok gives chanyeol some love





	Gripped

Chanyeol was bored out of his mind. He finished all of his schoolwork and was way ahead of where he needed to be, and all his friends went out without him. He was not a big fan of partying anyway. But he decided to get a little tipsy to help him with his boredom. 

His boyfriend just got home from a business meeting. And everytime Minseok stepped through the door with his everyday business attire, it still took Chanyeol a few moments to get over the fact how beautiful his boyfriend looked.

Minseok walked through the door and set down his black suitcase. He started to undo his ties as he says,

“Babe… Why are you on the floor?”  
Chanyeol does not even realize what he’s doing. He immediately blushes and says,  
“I got bored of sitting on the couch.” As he shuffles himself to get back on the couch.  
“Uh, right.”  
Finally able to interact with another human being, Chanyeol walks over to Minseok and gives him one of his bear hugs.

“How was work?”  
“Same as always. My boss is up my ass because I could not get the numbers for the next orders from my assistant in time.”  
Chanyeol did not get much out of that sentence except ass  
“I’d love to be up your ass.” Chanyeol says with a goofy smile.  
Minseok stared at Chanyeol intensely. He blatantly says  
“Chanyeol, are you drunk?”  
“No, of course not!” Chanyeol hits him with another one of his dazzling smiles.  
“Goddamn it Chanyeol.”  
Struck back at Minseok’s sudden aggression.  
“What? What’s wrong.” Chanyeol asks all confused  
“I was really planning on having sex with you tonight. Like I wanted it to be all romantic and cute for us. I had it nicely planned out.” Minseok says with a pout.

 

Chanyeol was taken back at what Minseok had just said.  
Minseok was not your ideal movie star romantic. He did romantic gestures, but never a romantic guy. But Chanyeol liked that about him. Chanyeol was the one who was so cheesy, and it gave them the right balance in their relationship. 

 

“Oh, my fault dear, I did not know. But I’m not drunk! We can still do what you had planned!”  
“No honey, you know that is one of the rules we set in place. No drunk sex.”  
“But I’m not drunk! Tipsy but not drunk!”  
Minseok looked up at Chanyeol to see his beautiful brown eyes. Minseok started to curse under his breath. He wasn’t sure how to proceed.  
But Chanyeol sure did know how.  
Chanyeol sat himself and Minseok down on the couch. He went for Minseok's sweet spot on his neck and started to barely graze over his skin.  
This sent Minseok on edge.

 

He started to feel his body tingle every time he felt Chanyeol's lips ever so slightly on his skin.  
Chanyeol then took it up a notch and started to palm in between Minseoks legs  
Chanyeol started to desperately whisper in Minseok's neck,

“Oh please show me you love me. I’ll be such a obedient little one for you. All you have to do is say you want me. I know how much you want to stick your cock up my ass, I can feel you growing under my hand.”  
Minseok tried to contain himself by keeping his eyes closed, but he could not do anything about his heart rate.  
Chanyeol then started to suck on his neck, unbuttoning his nice shirt and then peeling it of his nice, toned body. 

“I want to tremble under you.” Chanyeol said in Minseok's ear.  
Minseok could not torture himself like this any longer.

Minseok took Chanyeol by the wrist and lead them to their bedroom.  
“You. Get on the bed. Now. On your knees. I’ll be right back.” Minseok said in a stern voice.  
Minseok then walked out of the bedroom.  
Chanyeol immediately started to smile. He knew he won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was doing i was really bored but i hope u likeee .. comments are much appreciated!


End file.
